Revenge
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Daine returns to snowsdale, about a challenge to herself cuz she wanted to show them that she was better than them. Um, also contians DN fluff. K for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is a two part DN fic thingy. Well, hey who knows? That was sooo random. Nvm. Starts when Daine leaves Snowsdale and second part is her return… okies?

PS I dun own anyone…

Daine sat there on a rock in town as a 9 year old girl. She had just seen a few children getting together to play.

"Hey, may I join you?"

"No, you'll ruin everything, and out Ma's have told us to stay away from you. You're diiirty" whined the children.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're still diiirty." And turned away, leaving a heartbroken Daine. She walked to the stone she was sitting on and a squirrel crept up to her hand. It poked it. Daine turned to it and smiled. It crept onto her shoulder, and birds followed. The children watched her surrounded by animals, happier than ever, and from then on decided that she was too weird for their tastes. But Diane didn't care. She had her friends. She was happy. From far away, Sarra watched and sighed. She knew that her child was always going to be different.

Many years later, running with the wolves, Daine had a dream…

"_Hi Hakkon. May I join you?"_

"_No!" answered Lynda. _

"_Yeah, you'll always ruin everything!" Hakkon added._

"_And our Ma's told us not to talk to you!" Indris said. _

"_But I didn't do anything!" Daine protested. _

"_You're still dirty like your ma. We don't want to play with you!" Hakkon said. _

_Daine turned away dejected, and behind her back Hakkon grinned satisfied._

Daine woke up startled much to he concern of her pack mates.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_At that moment she knew that anything would be better than that. She smiled at her mates and tried to get back to sleep, but she kept thinking of revenge. She knew that she would be better than him and all of them/She would show them.

How was that? Cool? Hope so. I liked her rebel thing. Any ideas?

REVIEW!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I don't own anyone, so bugger off… This is after all the books, and she is returning to Snowsdale to get some bandits… Ok? PS, Daine is OOC, cuz I want her to be…

A whole party walked into the town, people's interest sparked. Women peeped out of windows, children hid behind trees and men dressed up. The party looked grand. In front of all the people, were two women and one man. One woman was extremely short, with red hair and signature purple eyes. The man was abnormally tall with black hair and looked uncomfortable in his own skin. The third was the most interesting. She had long brown hair and grey blue eyes. She had a sparrow on her shoulder and the horses were trailing after her like pets. Birds were fluttering, bees and birds seemed interested too.

Hakkon, now the chieftain of the village stepped out of the largest house in the village. He smoothened his already greasy hair and moustache. (A/N: think of Snape…)

"How may I help you?" he asked smoothly. And it just sounded creepy.

"Um, wel--" The tall man started off, but was interrupted by the medium woman.

"well, hello. This is Alanna, the lady knight, This is Numair, the Black robe mage of the court and I am Daine." Daine introduced them. Hakkon seemed impressed.

"We'd like to offer you our most hospitable services while you stay here."

"No thanks. We'll be camping out with the rest of the Queens Riders." Daine said.

"What? Royalty such as yourselves will not be allowed to stay with such lowly personnel!" Hakkon exclaimed.

At this, All three of them turned red, not with embarrassment, but anger. Daine spoke up first. "Sir, we were all like them at once. We all advanced. They are special. Everybody is. Everyone has potential. Alanna was a girl dressed as a boy, Numair a runaway from Carthak, and I, a girl disgraced by her village."

Alanna interrupted. "Never mind Daine. Lets go set up camp."

"Ok." Daine said still piping.

They turned around. Just than, "Wait, are you Daine Sarrasri? The bastard?"

Both Alanna stepped forward to protect Daine, Alanna with sword and Numair with magic. Daine raised her hand and stepped forward coolly with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I am. What about it?"

Hakkon chuckled richly. Then his eyes traveled up and down her slim body, staying at her chest for an uncomfortably long time. "A whore huh?" Numair and Alanna were about to jump and kill Hakkon, but Daine yet again stopped them.

She walked towards him and stared. "Didn't your Ma teach you any manners? Even though I had only my Ma, I have better manners than you."

"Bastard."

This time, Numair and Alanna jumped on him and he backed off a few steps. Daine looked at them and said something that sounded suspiciously like, "I have to deal with this."

Hakkon roared in laughter. "You, deal with me? A man?" he was still chuckling.

Daine didn't respond, but everything else around her did. The wind started blowing, the trees seemed to be groaning in laughter, all the animals of the forest appeared instantly. The responded to her call. "Bug off Hakkon. Go away, don't bother us. I have my friends, all of them, including the king. Now go." She said coldly.

Hakkon just glared at her. She wrapped one of her arms around Alanna's waist and the other around Numair's waist. They walked off uncaringly. (A/N: you know what, ignore the first chapter. I like this as it is…) At camp, they were sitting down to dinner when a woman came running along. Daine instantly stood up. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes madam. He wants to see Miss Daine alone." She stated. The three exchanged glances. "Miss, be careful. He will try have his way with you." She warned. Numair stood up glowering. Daine turned into a small sparrow. All this done without any exchange of words. She pecked Numair's cheek and fluttered off.

Somewhere in the village, Hakko applied perfume to himself. Unknown to him, Daine was watching from the rafters. Another man walked into the room and asked Hakkon, "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Well, we have the bastard back. I'm going to have my way with her. She won't be able to resist me. Hah! Then her company will see what she truly is. She has some strange power, but I don't think it matters." He said and the man simply nodded.

Daine decided to go down and show him. She still remembered her self promise to beat him. In the room, he snickered and poured her some wine. She placed the glass on the floor and stood up. "What do you want?" she asked.

"The same as you do." He said before placing a sloppy kiss on her lips. She pushed him off and blanched in disgust.

He just grinned. He went back towards her, this time, more audacious, tried to undo her buttons. She freaked and slammed and invisible barrier of raw magic into him. It was so powerful that it knocked him back. By then, all the animals had come to her rescue. Bats tangled themselves in his hair. Snakes wrapped around him. Birds pecked him. Wolves and foxed nipped each other and all the village dogs surrounded Daine in a circle growling. Through the ambush Hakkon smiled satisfied. But to his dismay, the dogs were growling at her. Daine raised her hand and asked him, "Had enough?"

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm the Wildmage."

By then, Alanna and Numair attracted by the sudden rush of animals had arrived. Daine had yet again placed him under a siege of attacks. They grinned.


End file.
